The Immortal Sorcerer
by Darkfire1202
Summary: Izuku Midoriya: Shadeslayer and Sorcerer Supreme(#NotTheTM). After awakening from the Sleep of Atheis Midoriya comes across a world where the unnatural is the the natural and decides to become a hero because he has nothing better to do. What will happen when an immortal sorcerer almost as old as time itself decides to become a hero? How will this effect relationships and the future
1. Prologue: New Beginnings

**A/N:Greetings and felicitations, readers! this my first attempt at writing a fic so I have no idea what I'm doing. Please bear with me as I figure this out. Coming in at almost 700 words and over an hour of work is the prologue of this fic. Hope you enjoy it.**

 **This fic is brought to you by a weird dream I had where Midoriya went to a cosplay party as Dr. Strange.**

 **O~O~O~O~O~O~O**

In the year 2001 a man lay down after finishing the preparations necessary for the Sleep of Atheis once again bored with the world and wondering what the future would hold when he awoke. This would be his 50th sleep.

In the year 2029 a baby in Qing Qing, China was born. This baby was a special child. "What's so special about a baby?" you may ask. This child glowed. This child was the next step in human evolution. His birth marked the dawn of a new era: The Era of Quirks.

200 years later in a cave deep in the mountains of Japan a rune guarding the slumbering form of a man began to glow, bathing the man in the necessary energies needed to reawaken him from the Sleep of Atheis. As the man awoke, he felt the energies of the world come back to him reawakening his connection to the world and energizing him. Then he felt it. An energy that he had never felt in his thousands of years of life. An energy that paled in comparison to the energy of the magicians of old. An energy that, despite his best attempts, slipped through his grasp. He grinned.

" _This will be interesting,"_ the green-haired sorcerer thought as he readied himself to become part of society once more.

●○ The Immortal Sorcerer ○●

"An impressive quirk, but would be limited by the distance between buildings and would cause heavy collateral damage should she get knocked down," Midoriya mumbled as he jotted down notes on Mt. Lady, a new hero who had just made her debut. "I wonder if it's a varying size quirk or just a normal titan shifting quirk."

"Taking notes, eh? I know your type, you're a hero fanboy ain't ya? I'd bet you'd be a great hero," a man with cross shaped protrusions coming from his head said, overhearing Midoriya's mumbling. "And shouldn't you be getting to school?"

Midoriya chuckled as this was not the first time he had been mistaken for a child. "I'm a lot older than you'd think, and yes I am a bit of a fanboy," he replied stowing his notebook entitled "Quirk Analysis Vol. 20" back in his bag.

As he walked from the scene of Mt. Lady's debut, Midoriya took mental notes on all the quirks he saw so he could add them to his ever growing notes on quirks. Despite being exposed to them for nearly 17 years, quirks never ceased to amaze him. When Midoriya first awoke from the Sleep of Atheis, he was shocked to see everyone doing things with ease that the most skilled of magicians struggled to do.

Once he got back to his apartment, Midoriya began copying the quirks he saw that day in his analysis notebook. Much to his displeasure, nothing all that exciting happened that day outside of Mt. Lady's debut. Nothing except for the kid with the interesting explosion quirk that cussed him out for accidentally bumping into him.

"That kid reminds me of Dee's evil Pomeranian a little too much for my liking," Midoriya thought, suppressing a shudder at the thought of the dog that constantly antagonized him.

With that day's notes taken care of Midoriya turned his eternal mind to more important tasks: finding a job. As he browsed the internet looking for a job worthy of an immortal sorcerer his mind drifted back to the events of the day and the words of the man that called him a fanboy, then it hit him.

"I'll become a hero!" Midoriya suddenly exclaimed. "I can't believe I've never thought of it before. Heroing is surely a profession worthy of a man of my skill."

With a fervor he hadn't had in hundreds of years, he began researching what he would need to do to become a hero, then he found it. U.A The best hero university in Japan, and if not, the world. Ten months Midoriya noted. Ten months until U.A's entrance exam.

Soon he would embark on becoming a hero. This is the story of how Midoriya Izuku: The Immortal Sorcerer became the world's greatest hero and the new Symbol of Hope.

 **O~O~O~O~O~O~O**

A/N: **Thank you for taking the time to read this first chapter, everyone! I hoped you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. As I am still figuring things out the writing schedule will be nonexistent, but I'm on Christmas Break rn so maybe frequent updates? Also, I have no idea if the chapters will all be this length or longer. Yes, I made UA a Uni, I did this because it seems a little weird having high schoolers fighting villains all the time.**

 **If you liked it drop a fav or something. If you didn't tell me what you didn't like so I can get better at doing this.**


	2. Chapter 1: Infiltration

**Greetings and felicitations, readers! I'm back with another chapter for y'all. Have I put this out too soon? Maybe, but I don't care. Enjoy the first chapter of The Immortal Sorcerer (the previous is meant to be the prologue). This chapter features a little more of Mido's powers. I'll be explaining my plans for his powers a little in the end notes. Word Count: ~1394(about twice as many as the previous chapter. Still short, but I hope to make these longer btw.) and just over 6 pages.**

 **O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O**

"Whas happinin?" Midoriya sputtered out as he jolted awake to the sound of his alarm. As he lay wondering why he had set an alarm the events of yesterday came back to him and he remembered the decision he had come to. "Oh yeah," he said, finally getting up. "I need to start my training."

Brushing the remnants of sleep from his mind Midoriya wished, not for the first time, that being immortal made him immune to things tiredness and neck pain. He then decided to work on a training regime. That until he was interrupted by his growling stomach.

"Right. Food first, then training," he said with a sigh. This wasn't the first time he had forgotten breakfast. After rummaging through the fridge Midoriya decided on a simple american dish: eggs and bacon. Once he finished eating, he turned back to organizing a training regime.

"Alright, I need a place to train. Hmm, Takobah Municipal Beach?" he said as he stumbled across an article about how a once stunning beach was now covered in mounds of trash. "Hero work isn't all about crushing villains," Midoriya said as he decided to clean the beach for his training.

Then it hit him. He didn't exist. He had no birth certificate; no schooling records; no citizenship; nothing. Just because he's an immortal sorcerer that learned under Einstein himself doesn't mean he can say that and be believed. He learned his lesson after he went to that mental institution for "delusions of grandeur". This had to be fixed immediately if wanted to continue with his plans. He just hoped he won't have to do anything too drastic.

●○ The Immortal Sorcerer ○●

"Dark, suspicious clothing? Check. Ski mask with visor? Check. Trojan Drive? Check. The energies of the world that assist me in sorcery? That's always around, so check. Lock picks and various other tools to explain how I got in if I get caught" -' _I'd rather not reveal my true abilities just yet'_ \- "Check. Assorted firearms and their respective ammos just incase? Check."

"I think that's everything," Midoriya said to himself, looking over the things for tonight's operation.

■□Flashback□■

 _An entire week of planning and researching had gone into these plans. He had accounted for all but the most unlikely of variables. Guard rotations,camera movements, the most efficient routes; all of it. He just prayed that Eraserhead wasn't patrolling the area tonight._

 _Despite 17 years of researching quirks he still wasn't sure how some affected his magic. He really hoped that Eraserhead's quirk didn't do what he thought it would._

" _Tonight I will be infiltrating Japan's National Archives to officially become a person so I can become a hero," Midoriya said going over tonight's plans once more. "As I like my anonymity quite a bit I'll be using sorcery as little as possible. Getting in will be easy as the locks aren't all that complex. And by 'not all that complex' I mean they're the standard level 5 locks all government buildings have._

" _Remaining undetected on the other hand will be a lot harder," Midoriya sighed as he thought of the swarms of guards and hordes of cameras the building has. "It makes sense seeing as how the JNA contains everything about everyone who's a citizen of Japan."_

■□Flashback End□■

As he approached the JNA by rooftop Midoriya expanded his awareness looking for out of place energy signatures.

' _Everything's going as planned and nothing is out of place,'_ he thought as he breathed a sigh of relief the Eraserhead was nowhere to be found.

With that thought he jumped down into an alley behind the Archive building, his forest green eyes flashing gold as he summoned some wind to cushion and silence his landing. Midoriya then walked to the Archive building's back entrance and got to work on picking the door's lock.

' _Interesting; keypad lock along with a standard level 5 lock,'_ Midoriya noted. ' _Luckily not much has changed in locking systems since I was last awake.'_

' _Why do buildings such as these have alley entrances?'_ he thought as he felt the first tumbler fall into place. ' _Ah well, it makes my job a whole lot easier.'_

As he struggled with the second tumbler, Midoriya once again expanded his awareness out to search for anything that might force him to stop. After half a minute of struggling with the lock, the second tumbler slotted into place.

' _I'm getting slow,'_ he thought, moving onto the third tumbler. ' _I'm usually a lot faster at this.'_

After several agonizingly slow minutes the seventh and final tumbler fell into place and Midoriya was finally able to move onto the keypad. Pulling the cover off the keypad he was able to make short work of the keypad by using some simple heat manipulation to sense what keys had been recently used by bringing the residual heat in the keys to a higher temperature.

With the code entered and the lock picked the door popped open with an audible click that sounded like a gunshot in the quiet of the night. Midoriya prayed that no one heard the door open and entered the Nation Archive building closing the door behind him.

' _A little strange for a keypad on the back door of a government building to have so much residual heat,'_ Midoriya thought, a little shocked that the heat manipulation trick worked at all. ' _I guess corruption is a lot more rampant than I first thought. Ah well, that's one of the things I hope I can fix when I become a hero.'_

Taking his time so he wouldn't get caught, Midoriya navigated the corridors of the building with unsettling ease. As he avoided cameras and guards Midoriya manipulated the air around his feet to create a small vacuum to prevent the sound of his feet from going far.

' _This building is a lot bigger than I first thought,'_ Midoriya evaluated, dodging guards and looking for the proper room.

After searching for nearly a quarter of an hour, he found the room he was looking for: Archives N-M. As he pulled out his lock picks once more, Midoriya heard one of the guards approaching. Slightly panicking, he quickly picked the door's lock and slipped into the room, shutting the door right as the guard rounded the corner.

"That was close," Midoriya murmured over the sound of his thundering heart. Moving to the terminal in the center of the room, Midoriya took notice of a door on the other side of the room.

' _Two doors. Use one to escape if someone comes from the other,'_ he thought, already planning possible escape routes. ' _An eight-sequence passcode protecting the terminal._

"Getting around this will be a piece of cake with my Trojan Drive," Midoriya said as he inserted the Drive into the computer content to let it take care of adding all the digital copies of his falsified records to the archives. While his Drive took care of one set of records Midoriya moved to the filing cabinets to take care of the physical records.

"N… N… N… Ma… Mc… Me…" Midoriya mumbled, listing off the labels on the filing cabinets trying to find Mi. "Ah, here we are."

Midoriya then opened the appropriate drawer and put the fake physical records in the proper place as dictated by the universal filing system that is alphabetical order. As he closed the drawer, the Trojan Drive let out a soft ping indicating that it had finished copying the files and erasing all evidence that the system had been breached.

"I'm now officially a citizen of Japan,' Midoriya said to himself with a small smile, once again extending his awareness. "Time to scat, cat."

Then he felt it, someone was approaching the JNA building. Someone powerful and _fast_. Feeling this Midoriya gathered his remaining tools and made his way out of the building as fast and as stealthily as he could.

' _Guess I wasn't as stealthy as I thought,'_ Midoriya silently cursed. ' _Just a little farther. Come on come on come on.'_

Midoriya burst through the back door and slammed it behind him not caring for stealth as who ever it was that was coming was almost on top of him. ' _I'm in the clear,'_ he sighed in relief. Then a voice made him stop in his tracks.

"Just where do you think you're going?"

' _Damn.'_

 **O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O**

 **Yep; a cliffhanger. I was going to make the chapter longer, but this seemed like a good place to stop... Well, how'd y'all enjoy this chapter?**

 **Time for the sorcery explanation as promised. I'm trying to aim for a broad-range energy manipulation for Midoriya's sorcery with him having a mastery in the conjuration and manipulation of the elements of nature. This would allow him to control things like Fire, Water, Earth, Air/Wind, Nature, Ice, Light, and Darkness. In this chapter we saw some heat and wind manipulation, and I'll be introducing abilities slowly in the next few chapters until we hit the entrance exam as Midori likes his anonymity.**

 **Everything on our planet is comprised of the first four, or the classical elements- Fire, Water, Earth, and Air. Various states and combinations of them make up the other four. We get Darkness and Light through Fire. Water gives us Ice, and Earth gives us Nature. These elements are vital for human survival; they make life possible. So a mastery of all eight would make you immortal, at least that's my interpretation of it.**

 **Abilities seen so far(organized by chapt):**

 **Energy sense(allows him to feel the energy around him and detect life within a 50m radius)(Prologue)**

 **Heat & Wind manipulation(self-explanatory)(Chapt 1)**

 **See you next chapter. And Merry Christmas to all and to all a good night!**

 **O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O**

Welcome to Read & Reply(R&R), the part of the fic where I read your reviews and respond to them

MasterBlade47: "Seems like an interesting idea, it has potential and I like how you compare Bakugou to a Pomeranian."

Me: Thank you for your support. Bakugou has always reminded me of an overly angry Pomeranian

cooltom4321: "This story seems pretty good so far"

Me: Thanks!

KylarPierce: "This concept is amazing, I can't wait to see what you do with it!"

Me: I have many Ideas for this story so buckle your seatbelts, and thanks for the review

RyuujinHimari: "good concept, longer chapters and just a touch on his abilities please"

Me: Here's a longer chapter although it's not as long as I want it to be. And some new abilities as well as some basic ideas I have for Mido's magic


	3. Chapter 2: Escapes & Entrances

**Another chapter, everyone! I took a few days to plan out several chapters and figure out some of Midoriya's backstory.(S/O to AzureFirehawk(writer of Now You See Me) for helping me out with some ideas). I finally gotten to the chapter length that I want... I hope I can keep getting them this length. Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

 **Word Count: ~2700**

 **Beta'd by AzureFirehawk**

 **Cross-posted to Ao3**

 **O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O**

Midoriya burst through the back door of the JNA and slammed it behind him not caring for stealth as who ever it was that was coming was almost on top of him.

' _I'm in the clear,'_ he sighed in relief. Then a voice made him stop in his tracks.

"And just where do you think you're going?"

' _Damn,'_ Midoriya silently cursed. He was sure he had more time to get away.

The next thing Midoriya knew, he was wrapped in some sort of living cloth and being slammed into the alley wall. As Midoriya blinked the spots from his eyes, he noticed a hobo-like man in dark clothes and yellow goggles approaching him warily, his black hair defying gravity. His glare was accompanied by the sound of his scarves rustling against themselves as they appeared to struggle against their owner like a bunch of angry snakes.

' _Eraserhead,'_ Midoriya noted silently as he slowly got up. ' _The universe must love to laugh at me.'_

"Stay down and this will be over quick," Eraserhead said, really wishing he could be home with his many cats.

"Not a chance," Midoriya grunted out as he made his voice rougher to decrease the change of Eraserhead identifying him later.

"Have it your way then." Eraserhead restrained Midoriya further with his scarves and pulled himself forward, kneeing the in the face and sending him to the ground. Eraserhead followed up by sending a kick to the downed Midoriya's side hoping to end this quick.

Midoriya manipulated the wind to cushion the blow and rolled to his feet, sending some dirt into Eraserhead's eyes, allowing him to gather his bearings. Eraser jumped back to avoid the dirt and readied himself to counter the intruder's next move.

"Just who are you anyways?" Eraserhead questioned our green-haired sorcerer.

"That would be telling, Eraser," Midoriya answered, raising his hand up, palm forward.

"If you know you I am then you know that your quirk won't work," the dark haired man replied, shifting into a more aggressive stance, a little shocked that the strange man knew him.

"Who said anything about a quirk?" Midoriya smiled as he spoke, knowing that Eraserhead was uneasy at being recognized so easily. He then flicked his wrist forward activating his hidden knife launcher sending a 3-inch knife flying towards the pro hero at dangerous speeds. The sorcerer then unhooked his collapsible staff and rushed Eraserhead swinging at his head.

Eraserhead saw the knife coming a mile away and dodged to the left, only to have to jump back to avoid the staff Midoriya swung at him.

' _Looks like he's got some tricks up his sleeve,'_ Eraserhead thought dryly, a small frown tugged at the corner of his mouth at the terrible pun. ' _Yamada has had a stronger influence on me than I thought.'_

' _Alright, what do I know about Eraserhead? Virtually nothing,'_ Midoriya thought analyzing his opponent as he swung the staff some more. ' _The only things that I know about him are his quirk, that I need to avoid his scarf- which is made of something strong-, and that he apparently expelled his entire hero course class at UA this year.'_

His thoughts were interrupted by Eraserhead sending roundhouse kick at his side forcing him to jump back. The hero then used his momentum from the kick to spin around and launch his capture weapon at Midoriya's staff, pulling it out his hands.

Midoriya knew that if he didn't end this quick there was a good chance that he would be forced to use his sorcery, which would defeat the purpose of hiding his identity and lead to Eraserhead recognizing him when he got into UA.

Midoriya decided to pull out his twin magnums, enchanted with silencing and refilling runes, and began raining lead upon Eraserhead, not going for a killing shot but hoping for an opening to get out of dodge.

' _Hopefully one of these tranq bullets will hit him,'_ Midoriya thought. ' _I'll need all the time I can get to beat feet.'_ _ **(A/N: Beat Feet means to run from the authorities after commiting a crime)**_

When Eraserhead saw the magnums, a small pit formed in the bottom of his stomach. As bullets began flying down the alley, he dived behind a dumpster getting nicked by a bullet on his way to cover.

As police sirens could be heard in the distance, Midoriya took the opening created by his spray and pray to channel some air magic to assist him in wall jumping up and out of the alley. Eraserhead noticed the stop in the lead rain and cautiously peaked around the dumpster to look for the person he was sent to take in and attempted to chase him up and out of the alley only to fall to one knee as the tranquilizer started to set in.

"It was fun tangoing with ya, Eraser! I'd love to stay and finish the dance, but this world needs good heroes like you and I've more important things to do," Midoriya called down jovially, manipulating the wind to summon his staff back to him. "Oh, and the tranq should wear off in an hour. Ta ta!"

' _Can't let him get away,'_ Eraserhead thought blearily as he finally succumbed to the effects of the tranquilizer.

The police showed up a few minutes later, finding nothing but a downed Eraserhead..

●○The Immortal Sorcerer○●

Midoriya flew into his apartment and slammed the door shut behind him as if Lord Hades himself was on his heels. Which would probably be an accurate assumption, if the stories he's heard from UA grads about an angry Eraserhead were anything to go by.

Midoriya slid to the floor with his back to the door, shaking ever so slightly as the adrenaline faded from his system.

"Well, that was fun," Midoriya said as he chuckled lightly, pulling his mask off lazily. "Guess I'm still an adrenaline junkie."

"I should probably get a shower and some sleep," he mumbled wearily as he got to his feet and headed for the bathroom.

"Hey, Alexa. Set a reminder for tomorrow at 8 AM and call it 'Submit application of entry to UA'," Midoriya called out as he remembered that his application still needed to be filled out.

●○The Immortal Sorcerer○●

"I heard you had an interesting patrol last night, Aizawa-san."

"You could say that," Aizawa, aka The Erasure Hero: Eraserhead, replied to the white rodent that is the principal of UA. "What's got you so happy anyways, Nezu? I only see that face when you're plotting something."

"Oh, I just got the next batch of entry applications for next year's hero hopefuls and one was very interesting, but that's another story for another time. Now then, tell me about your patrol," Nezu answered as he fixed himself a cup of tea.

Aizawa groaned silently. It was going to be a long day.

●○The Immortal Sorcerer: 5 month timeskip○●

Midoriya groaned as his muscles screamed at him to stop. His beach cleaning was going better than he had hoped. He was by no means a limp noodle when it came to strength, but this was pushing it. In almost 5 months of cleaning he had managed to clean just over 5/8ths of the beach.

Being a sorcerer that took down demons on a regular basis required him to have some level of physical strength, but he had pushed himself these past months and gained some serious muscle.

Casting aside his sweat soaked shirt, Midoriya took a swig from his water bottle and gazed in satisfaction at the mostly cleaned beach, marvelling at its beauty. His sweat covered body gleaming in the afternoon sun as he retied his short ponytail, tying it at the base of his neck.

' _At this rate, I'll be done with enough time to hone my magic skills to where I want them for the UA entrance exam,'_ Midoriya thought to himself as he admired his work.

"It's a beautiful sight, ain't it?" said a sudden voice from behind Midoriya.

"Gah!" Midoriya screamed as he jumped several feet into the air and fell into the sand.

"My apologies, young man. I didn't mean to scare you," the man said, moving to help our favorite immortal up.

"Oh, it's no bother, Old sport," Midoriya replied, allowing the blonde, emaciated man who'd scared him to help him up. "I'm usually a lot more aware of my surroundings."

"I must say I'm impressed, not many can do what you've done if they were given the same amount of time," the man said, turning to watch the waves.

"You've been watching?"

"Yes, my morning run takes me along this beach and I must say your dedication to this project is impressive."

"Well, hero work isn't all about beating the snot out of villains."

"You're aiming for UA then?" the man said, turning to Midoriya with a spark of interest in his eyes.

"Who isn't?" Midoriya replied with a small smile.

"I know what you mean. Everyone was aiming for UA back in my day and I think interest in the school has only increased with it being All Might's alma mater," the man said with a smile of his own. "Well, I won't hold you any longer. Good luck with UA's entrance exam. It's been a pleasure talking with you," he said, turning to leave.

"And with you."

■□Later that day□■

"That's it, if I come across another truck i'm done," Midoriya growled out after finding a third truck.

' _Why the hell are there entire trucks on the beach anyways,'_ Midoriya questioned a minute later as he came across yet another truck. He took the fourth truck as a sign that he should quit for the day.

' _I wonder who that man I met was,'_ Midoriya wondered as he walked into his apartment and headed to the shower. ' _I'm running low on groceries, so I should probably head into town later.'_

●○The Immortal Sorcerer○●

"LET GO OF ME! I'LL KILL YOU, YOU GREEN SHIT!"

"Shut it, kid. It'll only hurt for 45 seconds. Hehehe."

It was chaos. A spiky, blonde-haired kid was being held hostage by a green sludge monster. In an attempt to escape, the kid let off several large explosions doing lots of destruction to the street and nothing to his captor.

"Hang on, kid! I'll get you out of there," the hero Death Arms shouted as he charged the slime villain. When he was close enough, Death Arms punched the villain only for it to have no effect. "Wha?"

"I'm made of slime! Your attacks have no effect on me, moron!" The slime villain cackled as he slammed Death Arms into a wall.

"I'm useless here! Fire and wood don't go together well," Kamui Woods said, running for his life.

"Don't look at me. I've got my hands full keeping this fire under control," Backdraft replied to the wooden hero.

Meanwhile on the sidelines, a man was cursing himself for his uselessness. ' _If I had kept a better eye on my time limit, this wouldn't have happened.'_

"Hey, isn't that the villain All Might was chasing earlier?" a civilian in the crowd said.

"Yeah it is! I saw All Might chasing him myself," said another civilian.

"Then where is All Might?" asked a third.

' _I'm useless here?! What kind of hero are you?'_ Midoriya thought with disgust.

"A hero should be willing to risk their lives for their fellow man," Midoriya muttered to himself, unaware that a blonde, emaciated man had heard him.

' _It's the kid from the beach,'_ the man thought in realization. ' _He just continues to impress me.'_

' _Wait, why is he getting closer? He's not going to- he is,'_ the man thought in shock as he watched Midoriya rush the slime villain.

' _Of course my saving people thing kicked in when I made eye contact with that kid. Well, no regrets on my end,'_ Midoriya thought as he weaved through the fire getting closer to the kid being held hostage by the slime villain.

"You wanna get yourself killed? Then be my guest!" The slime villain cackled as he flung a tendril at Midoriya.

"Kid watch out!" the heroes on site yelled out.

' _Slime tendril coming in at 15 mark 35,'_ Midoriya silently noted.

' _Tuck and Roll… Now!'_ Midoriya executed a flawless dodge and as he came up he grabbed a rock a chucked it at the slime villain, nailing him in the eye.

In the opening created by the rock, Midoriya closed the remaining distance and pulled the hostage out.

"I DON'T NEED YOUR HELP! I'VE GOT HIM RIGHT WHERE I WANT HIM!" the kid screamed at Midoriya.

"Oh, shut up! I just saved your life!" Midoriya replied angrily as he pulled the kid away from the slime villain.

"You'll pay for that!" the slime villain screamed at Midoriya as he raised himself up to strike once again. Midoriya laughed.

"You think dying is funny?" the slime villain asked incredulously.

"No, it's just that you've left your backside unprotected," Midoriya said with a shit eating grin.

The slime villain spun around only to come face to face with All Might. "ALL MIG-"

"DETROOOOIT SMASH!"

' _To say the slime villain was blow away would be an understatement,'_ Midoriya thought as he channeled some nature magic to make it rain, scattering the slime villain even further and putting out the fire, unaware that he was adding to the effect of All Might's take down.

●○The Immortal Sorcerer○●

As the spiky haired kid was checked over, Midoriya was scolded for being reckless.

"That was a stupid thing to do," Death Arms chided.

"Yes, you could've been killed," Kamui Woods added.

"Last time I checked, I was the only one to do anything. And I didn't even have to use my quirk to save that kid." Midoriya said as he got up to leave.

There was nothing they could say to that. They knew he was right.

●○The Immortal Sorcerer○●

As Midoriya was walking home, the kid he had saved stopped him.

"Hey! I didn't need your help to get free! I was about to take him down myself before your sorry ass interrupted me," the kid then turned and stalked back the way he came.

' _That kid's ego is almost as big the moon,'_ Midoriya thought slightly amused that the kid had chased him down just to boost his own ego.

Midoriya felt something bump against his legs accompanied by a small "Mao."

"Well hello there," Midoriya said kneeling down to pet the small Maine Coon that had bumped up against him. "You don't have a collar, so you must be a stray.

"I think I'll call you Flamel," Midoriya said, scooping up the cat to take home with him. Flamel gave an approving squeak as she climbed over Midoriya's shoulder to lay in the hood of his jacket.

"I AM HERE!" All Might shouted, coming out of nowhere.

"ALL MIGHT?! What are you doing here?"

"AHAHAHAHA! I came to talk to you about your actions to- Ack," All Might suddenly cut off as he coughed out some blood.

"Are you okay? I know the slime villain didn't touch you so the blood must be from an old wound," Midoriya said as he handed a handkerchief to All Might.

"Right you are, my boy. But what prompted you to save that kid earlier?"

"My body just moved on its own," Midoriya answered truthfully.

' _This kid,'_ All Might thought in excitement. "That's what I like to hear. You've got the makings to be a great hero, my boy. But now I've got somethings to attend to! I hope to see you at UA!" All Might said as he yeeted himself across the city.

' _Did he just insinuate that he was going to be at UA?'_ Midoriya thought in confusion.

"Well, that was... interesting," Midoriya said as he continued on his way home.

●○The Immortal Sorcerer○●

In a dimly lit room somewhere in Japan a computer screen flared to life accompanied by a small ping. A man connected to many wires turned to the screen and read what was on it.

"Hmm, Elemental Manipulation. What an interesting quirk," the man said with a smile.

 **O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O**

 **Interest for Izuku just keeps growing doesn't it? First Nezu and now a mysterious man whom y'all have probably already guessed the identity of.**

 **I'm not good at writing combat so I hope it made sense to y'all. I also struggle to write Bakugou for some reason. TIS!Izuku was in his mid 20's when he gained immortality so he has a more defined, but still somewhat child like, face. This change in age puts him near 6ft tall. He also has longer hair that he keeps in a low ponytail. I'll try to draw what I'm envisioning so y'all have a better idea of what I'm trying to describe.**

 **The "15 mark 35" thing is a way to track an object in a 3 dimensional space. The first number is degrees of a circle on the x-axis going to the right, "mark" determines a change in axis, the number after "mark" is degrees of a circle on the y-axis going up. So "15 mark 35" is an object that is up and to the right of directly in front of you, "0 mark 90" is an object directly above you, "270 mark 0" is an object to the left of you, etc.**

 **I plan to slow down updates to weekly updates so I don't burn myself out. But they will come out sooner if I finish them sooner.**

 **Abilities seen so far(organized by chapt):**

 **Energy sense(allows him to feel the energy around him and detect life within a 50m radius)(Prologue)**

 **Heat & Wind manipulation(self-explanatory)(Chapt 1)**

 **Rune enchantments(used to add effects to items)(Chapt 2)**

 **R &R:**

To KylarPierce: Nope.

To adislt: Spoilers!

To Chopper911: Thanks for your support!

To AllAcid: Hate to disappoint you, but I've decided that I want to do IzuMomo as the ship. I hope you continue to enjoy this fic though.


	4. Chapter 3: Encounters

**Another chapter! Pride is something one considers when writing a fic, but this? *gestures to the reception this fic has gotten* This puts a smile on my face.**

 **Word Count: ~2250**  
 **Beta'd by AzureFirehawk**

 **O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O**

Midoriya jumped from one rooftop to the next and landed with a roll. He came up to his feet and moved to the edge of the building and looked out over the streets, his intense gaze searching for anything out of place. Several days after the Slime Villain Incident, kamaitachi, japanese wind spirits, had begun whispering of a demon stalking the streets of Japan, and the green-haired sorcerer had been trying to track it down. Seeing nothing the sorcerer sighed and moved on.

' _I hope this demon is just a minor demon,'_ Midoriya thought, hopping to another building. ' _I don't have the patience to deal with anything more than that right now.'_

"Three hours and still nothing," he said glumly. "I was hoping that this would be an easy 'seek and destroy', but it's been evading me for days."

■□Some 2 hours later□■

"Well, it looks like this area is clear," Midoriya said to himself. "It's about time for me to head back home anyways."

As he was gathering his things to head back, a scream made him stop in his tracks.

' _Guess it's not as clear as I thought.'_ The sorcerer made his way to the source of the scream.

●○The Immortal Sorcerer○●

The dark-haired woman had been running for awhile now, weaving through alleys and side streets hoping to lose whatever was chasing her.

' _I think I've finally lost it,'_ she gasped as she stopped to catch her breath. ' _Why did my phone have to die now of all times.'_

A crash sounded behind her. She continued to run. Without any warning, a whip of fire caught the woman on the leg and she went down with a scream.

' _I don't want to die,'_ she thought, immobilized by fear as the creature approached her, too scared to even think about using her quirk to defend herself.

The creature approached her and with deliberate slowness raised a clawed hand to strike the young woman, an evil grin on its face. She clenched her eyes shut bracing herself for the blow.

Suddenly the creature cried out in pain. At the cry, she slowly opened her eyes. Instead of the creature, a man with green hair was crouched before her, weilding a glowing sword.

"Are you okay?" he asked, looking over his shoulder at her with his golden eyes.

She nodded numbly.

"Good," he said, turning back to the creature which was just now getting back up.

●○The Immortal Sorcerer○●

' _A shadow demon,'_ Midoriya thought as he jumped between it and the woman. ' _Not the worst demon to face, but definitely not the easiest.'_

With these thoughts, the sorcerer summoned a sword made of light magic and swung it at the demon, sending it flying down the alley, crying out in pain.

"Are you okay?" he said to her, looking at her over his shoulder.

"Good," he said when he saw her nod.

The green haired sorcerer turn back to the demon. He shrugged his bag off and shifted into a ready stance as it got up. Suddenly, he charged at the shadow demon which had made a fire whip to strike at Midoriya.

The sorcerer ducked under the whip and sliced at it with his sword, cutting it in half as he continued to charge the demon. The demon let the whip dissipate as it summoned its own sword made of fire just in time to deflect an overhead strike from Midoriya.

Midoriya let his sword continue towards the ground. Using his momentum, the sorcerer lifted one foot up and spun on the other to catch the demon in the head with his heel, sending the demon stumbling back.

Continuing in his spin, he planted his feet and swung his sword downwards, sending a wave of light energy at the demon. The demon sliced through the wave and charged at the immortal, aiming to take his head off.

As Midoriya raised his sword to block the blow, the demon let its sword dissipate and dug its claws into the sorcerer.

Midoriya cried out in pain and kicked the demon away as the woman let out a whimper at the sight of her savior getting injured. The immortal stumbled as he felt the demon's poison coursing through his system.

' _It won't kill me, but I can't get rid of it without an antidote,'_ he thought in pain.

While he was distracted with his wound, the demon had gotten close again.

"Look out!" the woman shouted to the sorcerer.

The sorcerer refocused on the demon and jumped back to avoid its claws. As he jumped back though, his heel caught on a stone and he fell, his sword dissipating with the break in his concentration. The demon took advantage of the opening and pounced on Midoriya prompting another scream from the woman.

Midoriya caught the demon by the wrists as it brought it's claws down to slash his neck. As he struggled to keep the claws away from his neck, a gunshot rang out and the demon reared back in pain as it sported a bullet wound in its shoulder.

The sorcerer kicked the demon off of him and looked to where the gunshot originated and saw that the woman had pulled one of his rune-engraved guns from his bag and had shot the demon.

Midoriya then resummoned his sword and charged the demon. He removed the demon's working arm with his sword and placed his hand on the demon's chest.

"BACK TO THE SHADOWS, DEMON!" he yelled as he released a massive surge of light magic into the demon.

Once the shadow demon was completely destroyed, Midoriya let the light magic fade as he called on all the elements to regenerate the wound leaving no trace of the injury.

"You're hurt," the woman said, moving to him.

"Same could be said for you," the sorcerer replied, turning to see the woman pulling a roll of bandages out of her arm.

"Why isn't there a wound?" she asked, confused. "I was sure that- that creature had gotten you."

"It did, I just regenerated injured area," Midoriya replied, moving to his bag.

"Regeneration? I thought your quirk was some kind of light manipulation," she questioned as she watched him rummage through his bag and pull out a small bottle.

"What's that?" she added upon see the bottle.

"Antidote," he said, downing the contents of the bottle. "Demons have poisonous claws."

"Demons? Those don't exist."

"The world is a lot bigger than you think," he replied, releasing a ball of flame to illuminate the alley. "You should probably take care of that lash on your leg."

"Hm? Oh yeah, I guess I should," she said, being pulled out of her fascination of the ball of flame.

"Once you're finished with that, I'll escort you home and explain the whole 'bigger world' on the way."

Hearing this, she sped up the dressing of her wound at the promise of new knowledge.

●○The Immortal Sorcerer○●

"Okay, so to recap, magic exists and you can use it?"

A nod.

"Demons and spirits exist?"

"Yep."

"And because I could see the demon, I'm a descendant of magic users?"

"We prefer the term sorcerer, but yes, that's correct."

Midoriya watched as the dark-haired woman that he'd saved went over all the information that he had given her.

' _She looks a lot like Onneas,'_ he thought nostalgically as he thought of the first friend he'd made.

"Oh, here's my house," the woman said as she guided him to a rather large house.

As he walked her to the house, the door slammed open and a middle aged man ran out and practically tackled the woman the sorcerer had saved followed closely by a woman that greatly resembled the young woman.

"Momo!" he said. "Where have you been? We've been so worried. What happened to your leg?"

' _Her parents,'_ Midoriya thought in amusement as he watched the man bombard his daughter with questions almost as fast as his muttering storms.

"You! Who are you and what are you doing with my daughter?" the man demanded, suddenly rounding on the sorcerer.

"I saw her being attacked and offered to escort her home after driving her attacker away," Midoriya replied calmly.

"Uh, thank you for doing that," the man said after a few moments of silence.

"It was no problem Mr…." Midoriya trailed off.

"Yaoyorozu," the man filled in.

"Well Mr. Yaoyorozu, I was just doing what I normally do when I see someone in trouble," the sorcerer replied, turning to go. ' _Yaoyorozu, huh? Looks like Onneas actually did marry him after all.'_

"Is there someway that we can repay you?" Mrs. Yaoyorozu added.

"Simple. Don't," Midoriya threw over his shoulder as he walked away.

"Wait, I never got your name," the woman called after him.

The sorcerer stopped and looked back.

"My name is Midoriya. Midoriya Izuku," he answered and continued on his way.

' _Just like a romance novel,'_ she thought. ' _Oh.'_

●○The Immortal Sorcerer: Several days later○●

As she walked to the edge of the roof, her mind wandered to the words of the person she thought of as her friend

She had taken all the hate and abuse for years. Tried to look on the bright side of things and stay positive, but she had finally broken. She taken all that she could bear.

As she mounted the edge of the building, all the emotions that she had bottled up over the years came out and she cried. And not the pretty kind either.

' _I'm sorry,'_ she repeated to herself over and over. ' _Sorry that I couldn't be good enough for you. That I didn't have a quirk._

She looked down at the distant ground an image of her mother came unbidden to her mind and she realized that, despite all appearances, she still had someone who loved her.

' _What am I doing?'_ she thought. ' _I still have things I want to do and people who still love me.'_

With this thought the red-haired woman turned around and began to go only for her to slip and fall off the roof of the school.

' _I don't want to die,'_ she thought in a panic as she fell.

●○The Immortal Sorcerer○●

When Midoriya saw the woman on the edge of the school building a pit formed in his stomach.

' _Please don't be planning to jump,'_ he thought, sprinting towards the school grounds.

Manipulating the wind, the sorcerer easily vaulted the fence and continued running towards the base of the building. The pit disappeared when she turned to walk from the edge only for it to return in full force when he saw her slip.

The sorcerer channeled air magic to increase his speed and jumped, catching her as she fell. Midoriya landed with a grunt, stumbling under the extra weight that he's carrying.

"Are you alright?" he asked the woman.

' _Looks like she passed out in fright,'_ Midoriya thought when he noticed that he got no answer. He then flew them up to the roof with the aid of air magic and gathered the things that she had left up there.

●○The Immortal Sorcerer○●

She woke slowly with a groan. As she sat up she noticed she was on a couch in a small but cozy apartment.

"How did I get here?" she said to herself. "The last thing I remember is falling, but that doesn't explain how I got here."

"Well, I caught you when you fell and brought you back to my apartment to rest," a voice said behind her.

She turned to face the voice, a look of surprise on her face when she saw a man with green hair that looked like her mother.

"What? It was carry you here or leave you on the roof, and I don't just leave unconscious people on roofs," he said misinterpreting her look.

"Oh no! I need to tell my mom that I'm okay," she panicked when she remembered her mother.

"Already taken care of," he said, tossing her phone to her. "I told her that you fell off a building and hit your head and I was taking care of you. I'll leave it to you to explain to her why you were on top of a building in the first place."

"Oh. Thanks for catching me," she said with a hint of shame when she thought of the reason.

"No problem," he replied, getting up. "We should probably get going."

"We?"

"Yeah, your mom invited me over for tea."

●○The Immortal Sorcerer○●

Midoriya watched as the red-haired woman mumbled rapidly at what she would tell her mother as she guided him to her and her mother's apartment.

' _Oh my God, she does it too,'_ he thought, a little uncomfortable seeing someone do what he does. ' _Is this what I look like when I go into a mumble storm?'_

"Try the truth," he said interrupting her mumbling.

"Huh?" she said looking at him in confusion.

"She probably already knows and is waiting for you to bring it up. Trust me, mothers always know."

"You're probably right," she replied with a sigh.

"Well, here we are," she continued stopping at a door.

She opened the door and was immediately slammed into by a green blur. Midoriya watched in amusement as the woman's mother fretted over her.

"You must be the…" the woman's mother trailed off in shock when she turned to him.

"What," Midoriya said in shock, when he realized the woman's mother looked just like him.

 **O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O**

 **Well, there you have it, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter.**

 **I'm not going to say anything about the OC I introduced but I'm pretty sure you know who's spot she's taking. More on her next chapter.**

 **Abilities seen so far(organized by chapt):**  
 **Energy sense(allows him to feel the energy around him and detect life within a 50m radius)(Prologue)**  
 **Heat & Wind manipulation(self-explanatory)(Chapt 1)**  
 **Rune enchantments(used to add effects to items)(Chapt 2)**  
 **Elemental constructs(can make things out of the elements) and Regeneration(slow passive regen but can be forcefully sped up at the cost of stamina)(Chapt 3)**

To ReadingPotatoe, xdopplayer, Ol' Maddox, Chopper911, & The Bug: Thank you for your support of this story.

To KylarPierce: You again? I don't want to write an OP Izuku, but the only way I can think of not making him OP is heavy stamina drain and backlash if that tells you how powerful he is. Glad you enjoy this story!


	5. Chapter 4: Reunion

**Sorry this chapter took so long, I got hit with a wave of procrastination. Hope you enjoy the chapter!**

 **I've got two more stories I'm working on and the prologues for each will be up soon. I've also decided that there will be no update schedule as I feel that if I'm working with a deadline and restrictions it won't be fun which defeats the purpose of writing for fun.**

 **Word count: ~1460**

 **O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O**

"What," Izuku said, staring at the woman who look exactly like him.

"Um, you must be the man who helped my daughter," the mother said after a moment of shocked silence.

"Uh, y- yes, yes I am," Midoriya said still a little shocked.

"Hey Mom, why don't you go start some tea?" the daughter interjected.

"Oh! Where are my manners? Come in, come in," the mother blurted, spurning into action.

"You know, you never introduced yourself," the daughter said as she lead him into the living room.

"Guess I haven't… I'm Midoriya. Midoriya Izuku," he said, looking around the apartment. After a moment of silence the sorcerer turned back to find both mother and daughter staring at him. "Yeah I know, it's a strange name."

"No, it's not that. It's that, uh, we're Midoriya's as well," the daughter responded. "In fact, your name is very similar to mine; I'm Midoriya Izumi and that's my mom, Midoriya Inko."

"I thought I was the only Midoriya," the sorcerer said with surprise. "And seeing as how Midoriya isn't a common name we're probably related. I wonder how though." ' _I wonder if my brother had any kids… Most likely seeing as how I've never had any.'_

"I seem to remember having an uncle, although I don't remember seeing him but once," Inko said, bring the tea from the kitchen. "So, you're probably a distant cousin."

"Most likely," Izuku replied thoughtfully. ' _Definitely not, but I'm supposed to be playing the part of a 18 year-old.'_

"Guess that makes you my aunt seeing as how I'm only 18," he added with a wry smile.

"Oh really! Any idea what college you're going for?" Inko asked the sorcerer.

"UA heroics," he responded proudly.

"Really?! I'm going for UA support!" Izumi shouted excitedly.

"Wait a second," she continued before running off.

Watching her daughter run off Inko gave Izuku a look of pity as she knew just what was coming. After a moment of silence Izumi ran back in with a notebook entitled "Hero Analysis for the Future: Vol. 17."

"Could I ask what your quirk is?" the redhead asked excitedly.

Seeing the notebook and the look of childlike excitement on her face, Izuku was struck by just how much she looked like him.

"You analyze quirks too?" Izuku asked with a smile. "I'm on volume 23."

Hearing this, Inko looked at him in shock and Izumi got even more excited and it looked like she would start bouncing around the room if she got any more excited.

"Well, you asked about my quirk and I must say, it is one of the most overpowered quirks I've seen short of All Might," Izuku began, taking note of their rapt gazes. "I call it Elemental Manipulation, and it gives me control over the eight elements of nature. Those those eight elements being Water, Earth, Fire, Air, Light, Darkness, Ice, and Nature."

"Really?! That's so cool!" Izumi gushed. "What are the downsides? Can the elements be combined? What stuff does the nature aspect effect?"

"Nature effects all plants and gives some control over the weather, the elements can be combined, and as for downsides, I get exhausted from overuse, and I can't use more than three elements a time," Izuku explained, sparking a small flame on his finger. "Also, my eyes turn gold when I use my quirk."

"So cool," Izumi whispered in awe with Inko nodding in agreement.

"And that's pretty much it for my quirk," Izuku said leaning forwards. "What kind of quirks do y'all have?"

"Well, I can can pull small objects towards me," Inko replied, pulling her teacup towards her.

"A simple quirk, but it has the potential to be quite scary in the right situations," Izuku said thoughtfully. "What about you, Izumi?"

"Um…" she started. "Well, we aren't sure."

"What do you mean by that?"

"We know I have one, but it hasn't shown itself yet outside of my hair turning red when I was four."

"Your hair turned red?" Izuku mused. " In my experience that indicates a powerful fire quirk."

"That's what we thought," Inko said. "But once again, it's yet to show itself."

"All the doctors we've been to have theorized that it needs some sort of trigger to fully activate, but nothing's worked," Izumi added with a hint of sadness.

"A trigger, eh?" he murmured as his thoughts turned to his own 'quirk'. "I wonder…"

' _Since she's related to me there's a chance that she has an aptitude for sorcery which has shut down her quirk factor to keep her from being destroyed by the power backlash. If that's true, then I'd be able to jumpstart her 'quirk','_ the sorcerer thought as he looked over Izumi's energies. ' _Just as I thought, it's mostly sorceric energy meaning it's safe to jumpstart her abilities.'_

"Catch," he said, tossing a small tongue of fire at the red haired girl.

Upon seeing the wisp of fire heading towards her, Izumi instinctively brought up her hands to shield her face. Instead of the burning sensation she expected, she felt a warm tingling sensation where the fire had met her hands. It was then that she realized that she felt a connection with the flame.

"Silver, thats a nice color," Izuku said, breaking her out of her stupor. She blinked in confusion, not understanding what what he had meant.

"I- Izumi, y- your eyes are silver," Inko said in shock.

"They are?" she asked in shock, her brain struggling to comprehend everything that had happened in such a short time.

"It looks like my quirk was a suitable trigger to jumpstart your quirk," the greenette sorcerer stated with a smile.

"Jumpstart…?" the redhead started as all of the pieces clicked into place. "My quirk….. MY QUIRK!"

It was at this moment that the Midoriya matriarch burst into happy tears as she swept her daughter into a bone-crushing hug.

' _So glad that worked,'_ Izuku thought in relief as he watched his descendants celebrate.

●○The Immortal Sorcerer○●

"Those guys are great," the sorcerer said to himself as he made his way back to his apartment, munching on one of many cookies that Inko had shoved on him before he had to leave.

"Now to deal with the person who tripped my motion sensors," he continued quietly, noticing that several of the lights in his apartment were on. "Either they're the worst thieves I've ever seen or whoever got in wants to talk to me."

Entering his apartment, Izuku took notice of several things. First, his favorite chair had a generous pile of books around it, second, the chair in question was occupied, and third, the occupant was completely oblivious to his entry.

"You know, it's considered illegal to enter a person's home without asking, Yaoyorozu-san," the greenette called out as he went into the kitchen, eliciting a squeal of surprise from the onyx-eyed woman he had saved almost a week ago.

"Midoriya-san! Don't scare me like that," she cried out as she bolted up out of the chair she had been occupying.

"Also, how'd you manage to find my apartment, 'cause I don't remember telling you where it was," he added as he came back into the living room.

"I… I put a tracker on you," she quickly mumbled out, her face flushing with embarrassment.

"You put a tracker on me… Well, it's not the craziest thing that's happened to me," Midoriya said in amusement, taking a seat nearby. "And since nothing bad has happened because of it there's no sense in getting mad about it, though I am curious as to why you tracked me down."

"Well, I had more questions, but you left before I could ask them," she said, relieved that he wasn't mad at her for breaking in.

"Feel free to ask away then."

"I think these books have answered all the questions I have at this time," Yaoyorozu responded, gesturing to the pile of books she was reading before Midoriya had returned.

"I see… Well, I'm off to bed, feel free to stay as long as you like, just be sure to lock up before you leave," the green-eyed man said as he began heading for his room. "Oh, and you can borrow my books as long as you let me know what you're taking and when you'll be returning them. You'll find the spare key in the porch light."

"Aren't you worried I might steal something?"

"If you wanted to steal something, you'd have done so a long time ago… Plus I know where you live," he shot back before entering his room.

' _Well that's not creepy at all,'_ she thought as she turned her attention back to the pile of books she had picked out, a smile gracing her features as she thought about all the knowledge they would contain.

 **O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O**

 **Finally got around to explaining Mido's "quirk" a little more. And as for Izumi, I decided to have her go for a more Support route instead of the Heroics route. As of now I don't know if I want her to replace Mei or not, but look for Mido giving Izumi some "quirk" training in the coming chapters.**

 **As for why she shows the signs of a quirk but there is no actual manifestation, well sorcery and quirk factor tend to cancel one or both out.**

 **Review Review:**

 **To AnimeA55Kicker: Nope, just a brother.**

 **To KylarPierce: Yes there are demons. I've currently got some preliminary plans for them later, nothing to solid though.**

 **To RedFistCannon: Glad you're liking the story so far, as for why Izumi has red hair, its because she _should've_ had a quirk but it never appeared(see Todoroki's red hair), and no Todoroki isn't her father. Izumi and Inko are Izuku's descendants through his brother.**

 **To everyone else who commented: Thank you for you're support, I'm glad y'all are enjoying this.**


	6. Chapter 5: The Exam (Part 1)

**"You know what the people want? Midnight updates, that's what."**

 **""But Sir, won't that be highly incon—""**

 **"Do you want your tongue removed again, Muse? That's what I thought, now go back to your corner."**

 **Surprise! I got into a writing mood and decided to write this all in one day, and ignore me talking to myself, I'm running on fumes right now. I hope you all enjoy!**

 **Word Count: ~2100**

 **O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O**

"You sure you have everything? Tissues? Extra pencils?"

"Y-yes, Mom, I have everything. I've checked three times already," Izumi replied nervously.

"You don't just have a bunch of All Might figurines in your bag again, do you?" her mother then asked in suspicion.

"Wait, again?" Izuku asked from where he stood at the entrance, waiting to be off.

"Oh yes, one time in First Gra—" Inko began only to be cut off as Izumi covered her mother's mouth.

"You promised never to speak of that," the redhead hissed as the tips of her hair began to catch fire from embarrassment.

"Kid, your hair," the sorcerer said before thinking in amusement, ' _Now how many times have I said that in the last five months?'_

With Izuku jump starting her 'Quirk' there had been many lapses in control due to her inexperience. The most extreme being Izumi accidentally setting herself on fire. The first time that had happened apparently caused both women to faint, a fact they were both quick to deny, but the redhead had quickly gotten that under control due to her sharp mind and great analysis skills. Though now her control slipped due to high emotions.

"Now let's get going, we don't want to miss the train. If we do we'll have to run the entire way to avoid being late for the exam. And the only All Might in her bag was a small construct that was creepy as hell."

"Mini-Might is not creepy," the young inventor replied in defense of her creation as she put her hair out. "He's a good luck charm and one of my first successful creations."

"If you call croaking 'I am here!' in a voice that should belong to a demon despite being turned off you need to buy a dictionary," the greenet bantered with ease, having found his place in the Midoriya household with an ease that would have many believing that he had been there for years.

 **《《》》**

An hour later, the two UA hopefuls arrived at the campus where the entrance exams would be held.

"I mean, what if I'm not good enough. What if my inventions don't work. What if—"

"Izumi. Relax; panicking about something that hasn't happened yet won't do you any good," Izuku said with a slight grimace. Despite his best efforts over the past five months Izumi still had a few self confidence issues as a result of a lifetime of bullying. That's not to say she hadn't made any progress. Oh no, she had made loads of progress and was more confident than ever. But she still occasionally had relapses such as these.

"But what if—"

"Exactly. 'What if'," the greenet interrupted. "How long have you been preparing for this moment?"

"Years, but—" she stopped when the man she had come to see as a brother-she-had-never-had gave her a pointed glare that only went away when she took a moment to calm herself with a deep breath. She then started again, this time with more confidence, "I _will_ be good enough and my inventions _will_ work. I _will_ get into UA and I _will_ go on to make the best support gear that will save many lives."

"Yeah, you will. Now get in there and crush the exam. Plus Ultra?" he said, holding up a fist.

"Plus Ultra!" she cried out in excitement before folding in on herself and muttering an apology to the people around her.

"Hey, don't apologize for being yourself."

"So manly! PLUS ULTRA!" a man with spiky red hair shouted as he threw an arm around the young woman's neck while excitedly pumping a fist in the air. Almost immediately after, he was put in a headlock by a woman with hair as pink as her skin.

"You idiot, can't you see how uncomfortable you're making her?" she hissed as she pulled him off the inventor who by this time was resembling a smoking chili pepper. "Besides, how many times have I told you to introduce yourself before doing stuff like that?"

"You're right. I'm Eijiro Kirishima, sorry for being so unmanly. Now then, PLU—"

"Not what I meant and you know it," the woman said puffing her cheeks out in irritation as she clamped a hand over Eijiro's mouth. "Sorry for interrupting you two; I'm Mina Ashido by the way."

"It's alright, I didn't really mind. I'm Izumi Midoriya," the aforementioned said, having finally managed to calm herself down.

"You didn't mind, eh? If I didn't know better I'd think you'd have developed a crush, though I'm not sure which one it's on yet," Izuku said with a teasing smile, expecting her to just fumble over her denials. What he got instead was Izumi losing control of her quirk and bursting into flames as red as her face had become.

"I'm Izuku Midoriya, pleasure to meet you both," he said, turning to the no-longer-intruders while promptly ignoring the flaming, stuttering mess that his descendant had become. "And don't worry about her, she does that sometimes."

"I think I'm going to like you," Mina said with a cheeky smile as she began pulling Eijiro towards the gate. "Now c'mon, Kiri, we don't want to be late for the exam."

"Hey. Let's meet up after the exam!" the red haired man called over his shoulder as he pulled himself out of the headlock and began running to the entrance gate.

"Sounds like a plan," Izuku called out cheerfully, before turning to his descendant, who despite putting herself out still had a light blush gracing her features. "You good now?"

Not trusting herself to speak, she just nodded her head and began moving towards the gate, a smile forming as she lit the sorcerer's hair with Cold Flame, a variant she had discovered she could make that wasn't hot and, much like her other flames, didn't consume any kind of fuel.

' _This year is going to be great, I can already tell,'_ the greenet thought before also entering the gate completely unaware that his hair had sprouted emerald flames.

 **《《》》**

" **Welcome UA candidates, ARE YOU READY!?"** Present Mic shouted as he leaned over his podium with his hand cupped to his ear, his smile slowly turning more and more strained as an awkward silence filled the auditorium. " **Ahem, well then let's get show on the road, yeah? C'mon, dudes, don't leave me hangin'."**

"Yeah!" a student shouted from near the back.

" **I like your spunk, Examinee #3751. Now then, let's move on over to the nitty gritty of the practical, shall we? If you'll turn your attention to your registration cards you'll notice that you've been divided up into seven different groups labeled A to G. Memorize that letter so you'll know which bus to get on later,"** the Voice Hero said as the screen behind him showed seven groups of buses moving to labeled arenas from a box that said 'You are here'.

" **Once the exam starts you will encounter three types of faux villains worth one, two, or three points. You'll then have a total of 15 minutes to rack up as many points as humanly possible, but be warned unheroic actions are a BIG no-no and will result in deducted points or even disqualification."** The screen then showed an 8-bit representation of Present Mic moved through a 2D city stopping to occasionally to fight robot villains with a box keeping track of points in one corner and a timer in another.

"Excuse me, I have a question," a boy with navy blue hair and rectangular glasses said as he raised his hand perfectly perpendicular to the ground.

" **You're on the air, Examinee #7111. Let's hear it!"**

"You mentioned three types of villains, but there are four listed on our information sheets. Is this some kind of mistake? If so, it reflects poorly on such a prestigious institute such as UA. And you there! Your hair has been on fire this entire time, could you please put it out? It is highly distracting and a terrible fire hazard," he said, the second part getting murmurs of agreement from many students.

"My hair's what?" Izuku asked, blinking in confusion before what was said sunk in. "Oh my bad, I didn't realize it was even there. My apologies."

Examinee #7111 nodded in approval at the promptness with which the fire was put out before turning back to Present Mic.

" **Excellent question! There are in fact four types of villains, though the fourth one is an arena trap and is worth zero points. Think of it like a Thwomp from Super Mario,"** he said, the 8-bit Present Mic then encountered a large robot labeled 'ZERO' and ran a different direction to find more points.

" **Well, that's enough from me, and as a certain 'hero' by the name of Napoleon Bonaparte once said: "A true hero never stops overcoming the misfortunes of life." Now get out there and prove you're all true hero material! PLUS ULTRA!"**

 **《《》》**

Izuku stood up from his warm-up stretches and threw a few practice punches while lightly bouncing side to side on the tips of his toes. Here was the starting line to a new chapter of his life, hopefully filled with excitement and many new experiences.

Deeming himself sufficiently warmed up, he began to move to the front of the crowd, hoping to get ahead of the throng early. ' _Most people will go for the center of the arena, so the best strategy will be to move around the edges of the arena and through the alley ways. But seriously, just how much money does UA have laying around that they can just build dozens of giant training areas that will just be destroyed over and over again?'_

Just then he saw a flash of blue and he smiled. ' _Who would've thought I'd be testing with Mr. Uptight. I should probably thank him for my hair.'_

As he approached, the boy in blue straightened from his own set of stretches and took notice of the sorcerer.

"You're the one that had the flaming auditorium. You're not hoping to distract myself or others so that you may have a greater chance at succeeding, are you?" he questioned suspiciously punctuating his question with a chop of his hand.

"Yep, that's me," the greenet introduced himself. "I'm Izuku Midoriya, I wanted to thank you for letting me know about my hair. I had no idea it was on fire."

"Oh, think nothing of it. I'm Iida Tenya, it is a pleasure to meet you Izuku. Though, I am curious as to how you didn't notice your hair was on fire."

"You see m—

" **START!"**

"I'll answer after the exam. See you Iida," the sorcerer said before taking off.

 **《《** **Meanwhile** **》》**

"Alright, you lot. Settle down; find your seats and all that," a hero by the name of Power Loader said as he slid open the door to the support studio. "If you're sitting in this room then that means the scores on the mechanical assessment part of the written exam were good to qualify you for the actual exam."

At this the room of thirty or so students broke out into nervous murmurs.

"Why is this you ask? Well if you pass this exam you'll be responsible for making the hero course students their uniforms, the things that will increase the chances of them staying alive when they go into the field. Not only that, you will have access to materials that could potentially create massive explosions, so we want to be absolutely sure you are qualified to be here," he explained as he moved to the front of the room and pulled up a timer on the screen.

"You will have three hours to create a prototype support device from scratch. You will be graded on your ability to present the device, functionality, and the versatility of the device. These factors and many others are taken into account when real support gear is created and sent into the field.

"But don't worry too much, as the devices will only be prototypes and you are not yet support mechanics, I am willing to be more lenient towards you. You will make the device out of the materials found up here. Three hours. Begin."

Immediately, a woman with pink dreadlocks rushed up to the table scooped up an armful of random materials and returned to her workspace all the while giggling maniacally.

' _Hmm… Making a device that caters to a specific Quirk would work well, but versatility is a main factor used in determining the successfulness of the support gear. So something that any hero could pick up and benefit from. But what to make?'_ she thought, Then she saw several spools of metal wire and a small generator and got an idea. ' _Perfect._ _'_

 **O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O**

 **So yeah, another cliffhanger. I'm evil aren't I?**

 **Five month timeskip and the start of the Exam. Not much to say for this chapter. At least not much my sleep deprived and mentally exhausted brain can think of at the moment. Oh yeah, I've decided that with, what I hope to be regular interactions between, three people with the same last name I'll be switching completely over to first names in this story to help keep me organized. I may change this when I wake up, or I may just roll with it. Also**

 **In other news, I looked back to previous chapters I've written, posted and unposted, and I must say I feel like I've come a long way as a writer. Also I've noticed that some people use Lida instead of Iida? Am I the only one who is slightly bugged by this? I'm both going on a tangent and rambling at 1AM it's a miricle my writing is still legible at this poin. I'll shut up now. Night yall**

 **Next: either part 2 or mechanical sou**

 **does anyone actually read these end of chapter rambles?**

 **btw Pony best girl an who dispute can fight me ina Denn'ys parking lot. Fcujk im sgoin to slep**

 **Review Review(I actually remembered to do this before posting :D):**

 **To KylarPierce: Nex Chpt buckaro**

 **To Broken Requiem: Everything is subject to change. including the plot/backstory which as been rewritten many times at this point**

 **To all else: thanks for yalls reviews im actually heading to bed this time and not writting responses to reviews instead.**


	7. Chapter 6: The Exam (Part 2)

**I am here, with another chapter! Sorry this took so long, my muse didn't wank to cooperate with me for this chapter.**

 **Word Count: ~2100**

 **O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O**

" **START!"**

"I'll answer that later, Tenya," Izuku tossed over his shoulder as he dashed towards the massive gates that marked the entrance of Arena D.

"I'll hold you to that, Izuku," the bespectacled boy called as he revved the engines in his calves and took off.

Once the sorcerer entered the gates, he immediately ducked into an alley and began to put his strategy into play. Just as he expected most of the contestants ignored the alleyways in favor of the faux highway that lay in the center of the arena.

While not a bad strategy due to the number of robots in the center of the arena, the sheer number of people competing for the limited number of points made the alleyways a much more viable strategy; something that most wouldn't realize until it was too late.

Almost immediately, the greenet come across a group of three faux villains. Not breaking his run, the sorcerer did a quick wall jump and launched a spear of light towards the small group.

' _That's four points,'_ he counted as the spear easily punched through the head of a three-pointer which then exploded, destroying a nearby one-pointer with its shrapnel. As the other one-pointer in the group opened up on the greenet with the machine guns mounted in its arms, Izuku performed a quick shadow jump through the building's shadow, coming up behind the bot.

When it attempted to turn, it's now vulnerable head was severed by another spear—this time made of shadow. "And five. So 1's on a wheel with dual machine guns that fire rubber pellets and three's on treds with dual rocket pods. Just how much money does UA have to fund these exams every year? Wait; rubber pellets? I can definitely work with this

 **《《》》**

"Alright fellow heroes, place your bets: Who do you think is going to get in?" Present Mic shouted as he burst into the control room and set up a white board labeled 'Betting Pool'.

"Hisashi you know betting is not allowed. But as long as it doesn't leave the room, I'll put a bag of coffee beans on Mr. Midoriya reaching top ten."

"Ooo, top ten, Nemi? You're feeling ambitious this year, aren't ya?" Hisashi Yamada aka The Voice Hero: Present Mic asked as he added her bet to the Pool.

"Why wouldn't I bet such a vigorous specimen? Just look at him," she cooed, pointing to a screen that showed Izuku directing a cloud of rubber pellets to shred the faux villains as he flew through the alley ways.

"I see your point. What about you, Shouta? You going to place a bet this year?"

"I'm not going to bet on a bunch of problem children," Shouta said tiredly as he scanned the various screens in the control room, silently noting problem children to watch out for; in other words, all of them.

"I'll buy you three hours in a cat cafe," the Voice Hero said enticingly, drawing his friend's gaze.

"Fine. Shinsou, top twenty, ¥2000(AN: ~$20)."

' _Looks like this year will have a good draw,'_ Nezu mused thoughtfully before turning to place a bet of his own.

 **《《》》**

"My assistant here will oversee your exam as I'm needed to help oversee the hero course exam. You have three hours to complete your device. Begin."

' _Hmm… Making a device that caters to a specific Quirk would work well, but versatility is a main factor used in determining the successfulness of the support gear. So something that any hero could pick up and benefit from. But what to make?'_ she thought, Then she saw several spools of metal wire and a small generator and got an idea. ' _Perfect.'_

With the basics of an idea now formed, Izumi moved towards the table at the front of the room and began collecting the materials she would need for it to work.

' _Capture devices may be underrated, but they are a lot more valuable than anyone realizes.'_ she thought, tying her red hair into a bun as she began to choose her materials. When she returned to her work space, she grabbed a black marker and got to work, quickly getting lost in her work.

And before she knew it, time was up.

"Now that your build time is over, you will be called one at a time into the testing room to present your devices. Let's make this quick, I've got a faulty robot to look over," Power Loader said with a sigh as he began moving to the testing lab. "First up is Akibana, Mihara."

With that, a stoic girl with white hair styled in a pixie cut and slightly bloodshot eyes followed the hero carrying with her what appeared to be a basic drone. Several minutes later, she walked out of the lab, a slight smile on her face as she grabbed her bag and left.

Minutes passed and names were called; some came out confidant, others unsure, and some depressed. Several of the people who entered caught her attention; like Mei Hatsume who's insane cackling had sent one candidate into a minor nervous breakdown and the David-Bowie-look-alike, Kira Basuto who's exam had consisted of several explosions of varying intensities. And finally, it was her turn.

' _I hope this works,'_ Izumi thought, glancing down at the large sphere in her hands as she entered the lab.

"Miss Midoriya, please present your devi— is that a pokeball?" Power Loader asked incredulously as he pointed at the device her hands.

"Huh, it _does_ look like a pokeball doesn't it?" Izumi mused while looking at her creation, which did in fact look like an unpainted pokeball. "But no, it's not. It's a villain capture device modeled after a softball due to the ease with which it is to pitch said ball. I didn't even realise it looked lie a pokeball until now"

"Though I guess you could say it's to be used when you're having trouble catchin' 'em all," she added with a wry smile before turning and pitching it at a human sized target towards the back of the lab. Upon contact with the target, the multi-faced capture device split apart at it's many seams, expelling a large net that covered the target.

"The net contained within the device is made of thinly braided carbon-fiber threads that give the net increased durability against destruction," the redhead explained, as Power Loader nodded thoughtfully. Just then, electricity began coursing through the net with several audible pops.

"Oh, it's also conductive, allowing for electrification of the net itself," Izumi added almost as an afterthought, inwardly pleased at the hero's surprise.

 **《《》》**

' _And that makes 66 points,'_ Izuku thought as he shredded another of the faux villains. ' _Going off the scores previous participants posted on their social media accounts, that should definitely be enough points to get in the hero course._

"I wonder how Izumi's doing on her exam," he mused as he flew out of the alleyways to stand on a building bordering the highway that ran down the center of the arena, content to watch the chaos of the final minutes of the exam. Just then his musings were interrupted as a warehouse near the center of the arena exploded outwards as a giant robot activated. "Thwomp indeed. Welp, better go make sure nobody gets killed. Knowing my luck it's going to go haywire."

 **《《》》**

"Nezu, Arena D's Zero Pointer has stopped reporting!" the Excavation Hero shouted causing the Chimera Principal's eyes to widen in shock.

"Cementoss, Present Mic, Thirteen! Shut that thing down immediately!" Nezu ordered, his carefree attitude gone as he began trying to shut down the arena trap from his console.

"Already on it!" the three heroes responded, already in motion.

"Recovery Girl, a zero pointer has gone rouge, prepare for possible casualties."

 **《《》》**

"Why do I feel like I just jinxed it?" the sorcerer worried as he landed near the zero pointer and surveyed the chaos. Then, he saw a few familiar faces.

"Oi, Eijiro! Tenya! What're your quirks?" he called in a voice that brooked no argument.

"Hey Izuku! My quirk hardens my skin, why do you ask?"

"Greetings, I have engines in calves, I mus—"

"Perfect; that zero pointer is going to cause a large amount of damage, meaning people are going to get hurt. Do what you can to get people out of here, if they are too hurt to walk then carry them out. I'll do what I can to distract the zero pointer. Now, go!" the greenet told the two before dashing towards the zero pointer.

"What manliness! C'mon, man, people need our help!"

' _This thing is causing a lot of damage, gotta shut it down fast,'_ the sorcerer thought as dodged around the remains of a building destroyed by the faux villain before a feminine voice caught his attention.

"H- help," the girl with brown, bobbed hair called weakly from where she had been pinned down under some rubble. Unfortunately, the Zero Pointer also heard the girl as well and turned towards her, it's metal fist raised to crush. As the zero-pointer brought it's fist down, the girl cried out in fear, sending a jolt through the immortal as his mind blanked.

 **《《》》**

 **Tennis shoes** Well-worn boots pounded through the cobbled streets of the ruined town, the wearer's breath coming out in gasps as he bounded over and dodged around the **rubble** numerous bodies of knights and civilians alike. Each sporting wounds that looked as if the elements themselves had attacked. An explosion accompanied by **terrified screams** crazed laughter sounded near the center of the town and the greenet increased his speed, hoping that he could get there in time to save at least one.

Izuku slid to a halt as he rounded a building that sat on the edge of the town's center, his **tracksuit** lightly armored form glinting in the light of the stars.

"Ha-ha! What power!" a blonde man giggled, twirling an onyx blade between his fingers as he hovered over the ruins of the town hall.

"And to think, this is but four of the eight elements!" he gloated as his red eyes burned with power.

"H-help," a young girl with **brown, bobbed** black hair called weakly from where she was pinned by some rubble.

"Oh? It seems I missed one," the man mused before lifting **it's metal fist** his blade to strike as four of the eight runes running up the center of the blade began to glow. "Die!"

"No!" the greenet cried as he rushed to save the girl, his form blurring as lightning flared to life around him. Izuku streaked forwards almost faster than the eye could follow and pulled the girl out of the rubble an instant before it exploded as **the fist** a wave of energy crashed into it.

"A sorcerer? Perfect!" the man crowed in excitement. "This will be the perfect way to test out my new blade! I call it Mal Foi. What do you think?"

The sorcerer growled in response before launching a wave of lightning at the man.

 **《《》》**

Izuku jolted back to the present as a large explosion rocked the ground followed closely by a loud buzzer signaling the end of the exam.

' _What the hell was that?!'_ he thought in shock and confusion before he hissed as a jolt of pain ran up his arm. As if reading his mind a feminine voice began babbling excitedly.

"Uwahh! That was so cool! You moved so fast then you were all 'Grr!. Then you threw that lightning and the robot went kablooey an— OH MY GOD YOUR ARM!" she cried upon seeing his right arm which had been nearly burnt to a crisp by his lightning.

"Eh, it's not that bad," he told her after taking a moment to inspect the injury, all the while completely oblivious to the shocked whispers around him and the girl's rather green face.

 _Whack!_ "Not that bad? I could probably peel the meat off your bones and find it well-done," a little lady in a lab coat commented irritably, giving the sorcerer a whack on the head with her syringe-shaped cane for his comment.

"Hey, at least it's not on fire this time." _Whack!_

"Reckless idiot. Now hold still so I can heal your arm," she said as she applied a kiss to his burnt arm causing the injury to heal almost instantly. "Now have some energy gummies, dear. My quirk may heal you, but it uses your own energy to do it."

"Thanks, Recovery Girl," Izuku replied as he ate the offered gummies.

"Well, Imma head out," he continued as he turned to leave, or at least that's what he would've said if he hadn't immediately passed out from exhaustion.

"He's dead!" the brown haired girl cried out.

"No, he's just asleep. Someone help me get him to the infirmary."

 **O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O**

 **I'm not entirely happy with this chapter so I may rewrite this at some point. Y'know, I never intended Izumi to be a main character, but she's gotten a sizable portion of every chapter since her introduction.**

 **I actually took a bit of time to plot out the passing exam scores while writing this chapter. I took the top 10 we were given in the anime/manga and used them as a base to get an approximation of what might pass and then boosted them to account for the extra years of experience they got with the timeline shift.**

 **Immortality combined with a Midoriya's recklessness? I'd say that's a disaster waiting to happen, but Izuku's been around a while so he's kinda immune to pain by now. And it doesn't help that he has a boosted healing factor given to him by that immortality. As for why he passed out, he wasn't expecting to be healed that fast causing his body to freak out and shut down in addition to only being human and having human limits. Anyways, the results will be next chapter.**

 **Also, who's been watchin' that Good Eats Reboot? 'Cause lemme tell ya, Good Eats was my favorite show when it first aired and I love that it's come back. And while I'm thinking about it, let me apologize for crashing in that previous chapter's end notes.**

 **Edit: Forgot to mention the flashback. I hope I portrayed an unhinged villain well. No name for him yet, but he will appear in more flashbacks as we go.**

 **[][]Review Review[][]**

 **To KylarPirece:** Ah yes, another who knows not the chains of sleep.

 **To MasterBlade47:** I knew I wasn't the only one!

 **To all the others who Reviewed, Followed, and Faved:** Your contributions to the war-machine are greatly appreciated.


End file.
